


Sunshine

by jughands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughands/pseuds/jughands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kissing is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Kageyama’s head moves to the left, while Hinata’s moves to the right. Their faces collide in a sloppy half-kiss, and once again they fail to master the basic peck on the lips. They’ve been seated under the same tree for what feels like hours, try to discreetly practice kissing instead of practicing spikes. And for what feels like the thousandth time, Kageyama feels his shoulders slump. Volleyball comes naturally to them, so why can’t… This? 

“You’re thinking too hard!” Hinata squeezes his hand as he says it, and Kageyama frowns. “You’re not supposed to be thinking about it… It’s just supposed to come… Like… Muah!” He puckers his lips and makes a kissing sound, which just intensifies Kageyama’s frown.

Nothing involving Hinata has always been easy. It’s like he lives to make things difficult, and Kageyama can’t remember a time where a task surrounding the shorter boy had been anything but a huge headache. 

“Are you saying I can’t kiss?” 

“Yes!” 

“You…” Kageyama could punch him, he could shove him or he could get up and walk away from him. It’s not like he needs to deal with Hinata. But he remains where he is, eyes on the ground, frown still on his face.

Maybe he does think about it too much. Maybe he’s still in setter mode when he’s thinking about how to angle his head properly or thinking about exactly where his nose will fit in with crook of Hinata’s. The only person Kageyama has kissed is his mother, and he reasons that those kisses are a bit different than the kisses he wants to give Hinata. “Then…” He chooses his words carefully. “Why don’t you… Show me..”

“Hm?” Hinata’s head cocks to one side and Kageyama can already feel embarrassment burning inside of him. “Show you what?” 

“How to kiss you, stupid.” He closes his eyes for a moment and huffs out a nervous breath. “Since you seem to know better than I do.” 

Hinata seems startled for a moment, staring at Kageyama with wide, surprised eyes. But then the surprise turns to a softer kind of happiness and Hinata edges just a bit closer, closing the small gap between them and smiling. “Me? You want me to show you?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” Hinata is on him almost immediately after the phrase leaves his lips, almost as quick as he is on the court. Kageyama is taken aback by the lips against his, but Hinata’s kiss is warm and sweet and soft and maybe kissing him isn’t so bad. It’s not a perfect kiss. There’s nose bumping and their teeth click together more than once. But Hinata’s kiss feels like sunshine and Kageyama finds that he doesn’t mind that.


End file.
